


immoderate -and volatile. I shall be rampant.

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coco!verse, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Male Slash, OT3, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson era una regina. Lineamenti dolci e femminili, portamento elegante, atteggiamento altezzoso con una vena di condiscendente generosità. Grifondoro, dotato di autostima incrollabile, manie di protagonismo, brillante intelligenza serva del sarcasmo, capacità - almeno apparente - di ignorare chiunque lo criticasse. Impertinente, rumoroso, affascinante, divertente, sempre al centro dell'attenzione. Perennemente affiancato dal suo più fidato cavaliere, seguito da un paio di soldati di scorta e da un codazzo di sudditi adoranti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immoderate -and volatile. I shall be rampant.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

Louis Tomlinson era una regina. Lineamenti dolci e femminili, portamento elegante, atteggiamento altezzoso con una vena di condiscendente generosità. Grifondoro, dotato di autostima incrollabile, manie di protagonismo, brillante intelligenza serva del sarcasmo, capacità - almeno apparente - di ignorare chiunque lo criticasse. Impertinente, rumoroso, affascinante, divertente, sempre al centro dell'attenzione. Perennemente affiancato dal suo più fidato cavaliere, seguito da un paio di soldati di scorta e da un codazzo di sudditi adoranti.  
  
A Hogwarts, Harry per anni aveva ammirato da lontano questo Louis, segretamente desiderando avvicinarglisi per assorbire un po' di quell'abilità e del coraggio di calamitare l'attenzione così sfacciatamente e senza sforzo, per il solo fatto di essere. E, marginalmente, per tentare di ottenere anche solo metà di una mezza possibilità con il cavaliere in splendente armatura, Zayn Malik, Corvonero, il migliore amico di Louis. Poi al sesto anno si era deciso a fare il provino da Cacciatore per la sua Casa, Serpeverde, era entrato in squadra e aveva trovato il suo modo di farsi notare, un po' per abilità, un po' perché i suoi ricci erano dannatamente sexy tutti arruffati dopo un volo.   
  
Ora invece Harry faceva il cameriere da Florian Fortebraccio per occupare il tempo e avere una scusa giornaliera per vedere Zayn, di cui era la scopata di più-di-una-notte da circa quattro mesi, e vedeva, parlava, toccava quasi ogni giorno Louis Tomlinson. Per davvero. Da vicino, che diventava addosso quando andavano in qualche locale con Zayn e tutti e tre, a variabili gradi di ubriachezza, si finivano uno contro l'altro, sopra l'altro. E la figura lontana  _inarrivabile_  regale che era Louis una volta aveva acquistato definizione, un odore (arancia amara e anice), una consistenza (soffice ma fermo, come manette rivestite di pelo), un colore (blu in ogni sua sfumatura, perché erano i suoi occhi, perché gli stava benissimo), un nomignolo, Lou (o Boobear). Harry aveva potuto vedere il lato più privato di Sua Maestà, quello a cui solo la famiglia reale e i confidenti più intimi avevano accesso: il lato più tranquillo, dolce, ferocemente protettivo dei suoi cari, intelligente in modo non tagliente, quieto, a volte fragile.  
  
Aveva parlato con Zayn di Louis, una sera a casa, mentre bevevano cioccolata calda e si coccolavano (Zayn era un po' impacciato con le effusioni. Una delle prime volte che avevano dormito insieme, dopo il sesso, quando Harry si era abbarbicato a lui come edera e aveva iniziato a carezzargli i capelli e a lasciargli baci leggerissimi sul collo, gli aveva confidato che di solito non si concedeva in tenerezze; la missione di Harry da quel momento era diventata "insegnarti la sacra arte dello spupazzo").  
Il moro gli aveva raccontato che si conoscevano fin dal primo anno di Zayn: beccato da Gazza a tentare di entrare nella Sezione Proibita, era stato messo in punizione insieme al Grifondoro a pulire il corridoio del secondo piano, allagato da Mirtilla Malcontenta. I due ragazzini avevano fatto subito fronte comune ed erano riusciti a formulare un complicatissimo piano (che prevedeva un rapanello e due fette di torta alla melassa) per distrarre il guardiano e svignarsela, ma purtroppo non erano riusciti a metterlo in pratica. Da quel momento tuttavia, Zayn sosteneva di non essere più riuscito a scrollarsi "quel matto di Tommo di dosso, la mattina dopo è venuto al  _mio_  tavolo a fare colazione, renditi conto!". Harry aveva riso e lo aveva costretto a raccontargli le loro malefatte da novelli Malandrini, quelle di cui gli era giunta voce a scuola, dai sussurri nei corridoi. E poi, con un gusto un po' voyeuristico, un po' masochistico, anche delle loro notti assieme, come amanti (e all'ascoltare quei racconti, ad immaginare i due corpi bellissimi muoversi insieme come Zayn descriveva, si era eccitato ed erano finiti a scopare).  
In cambio, un'altra sera, Harry aveva confidato a Zayn come aveva sempre osservato da lontano Louis diviso tra invidia e soggezione e, anche, un bel po' di attrazione. Zayn aveva riso piano al suo orecchio e aveva detto: "Com'è, sei già stanco di me?" al che il riccio  _aveva dovuto_  mostrargli come fosse ancora profondamente entusiasmato da lui, concedendogli il suo culo per ore (che notte stupenda, era venuto almeno tre volte, la terza praticamente a secco e con le lacrime agli occhi, ed era stato fantasticamente meraviglioso).  
  
Harry doveva molto a Lou (sia come modello e ispirazione, sia come cupido, sia come finanziatore, visto che ogni volta che uscivano scroccava i drink a lui). E aveva trovato il modo perfetto di sdebitarsi introducendo l'altro (che veniva da una famiglia Purosangue) alle meraviglie del mondo Babbano. Insegnare a Louis era fantastico, era un alunno curioso e amava la nuova materia, si stupiva per cose anche piccolissime ed apprendeva abbastanza velocemente. In quattro mesi aveva imparato abbastanza da poter vivere tranquillamente nel mondo non magico e si destreggiava tra fornelli elettrici, aspirapolvere, televisori e computer. In particolare passava ore e ore da Harry, sul PC, navigando in Internet in cerca di non si sa cosa. Inoltre aveva scoperto una passione smodata per il cinema e aveva prenotato la TV del riccio tutti i giovedì sera e passava pomeriggi interi da Blockbuster in cerca di film assurdi da propinare ai suoi amici.  
  
Così, un giovedì, Harry, Zayn e Louis si ritrovarono a vedere 'Chocolat' stesi sul tappeto dell'appartamento dell'ex Serpeverde.   
Una cosa bella (o brutta, Zayn lo odiava metà delle volte) del vedere film con Louis erano i commenti: commenti sull'avvenenza degli attori, sui costumi, su ciò che non capiva perché era "in Babbanese" (citazione diretta), su scene improbabili, su momenti di suspense da mangiarsi le dita. Ma in quella particolare sera sua Maestà era troppo preso dal film per parlare; Harry, invece, lo seguiva a metà, era un po' annoiato, sempre lì lì per rompere il silenzio. Si risintonizzò all'improvviso quando vide una donna che prendeva a martellate qualcosa in un sacco (ma non doveva essere un film sentimentale, così sembrava più un horror!) ma nel sacco vi erano solo semi di cacao. Nella scena successiva era inquadrata una pentola con dentro cioccolata calda, la più densa, cremosa, scura, deliziosa cioccolata calda che Harry si fosse mai trovato davanti e risuonò nell'appartamento in penombra una risatina.  
  
"Quello sei tu, Harry." disse con voce vellutata Louis, a mo' di spiegazione.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Sì, sei tu, dai. Cioè, la tua voce più che altro. Hai una voce che  _gronda_  cioccolata come quella."  
  
E adesso, al riccio avevano detto che la sua voce era bella, che era profonda, che era sesso fatto suono (questo era Zayn) e altre cose. Ma che fosse cioccolata calda mai.  
  
"Come quella? Cosa intendi?"  
  
"Oh, uff, ispira. Nello specifico, cose porche. Quella cioccolata calda fa voglia di farcisi i fanghi e poi leccarla via dal corpo di qualcuno. La tua voce fa voglia di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, sporcandosi di altro."  
  
Harry era basito.  
  
Zayn intervenne: "Quindi, fammi capire, a te, quando ascolti Harry parlare, viene voglia di portarlo a letto?"  
  
"Ma tesoro, certo che no! Mi è bastato guardarlo, quella volta nel negozio, per volermelo portare a letto! Ti ricordi? Ci ho provato! È che era già una causa persa."  
  
Harry adesso era del tutto inebetito, con tanto di bocca spalancata e occhi sbarrati.  
  
"Ok, fermi tutti, io pensavo stessi scherzando." Harry riuscì a formulare.  
  
"Ma certo che no, babycakes, io non scherzo mai sul sesso."  
  
Inspirando profondamente, Harry si rivolse al suo amante: "Z-zayn?.."  
  
"Fermo. Lo so. Devo..d-dammi un minuto, ok? Non lo so."  
  
"Aspetta, solo...anche tu?" chiese il ricciolino sussurrandogli all'orecchio, supplicando.  
  
"D-dammi un minuto, devo pensarci, Harry..."  
  
"Dai Zee Bear, non stai ascoltando il tuo uomo? Vuole un po' di  _Tommo lovin'_.." intervenne Louis con tono canzonatorio, ma carezzando i capelli a Harry in una rassicurazione che non si stava prendendo gioco di lui, ma di Zayn.  
  
Quasi ringhiando, Zayn rispose: "Toglili quelle manacce di dosso, Tomlinson, tu non farai niente a Harry!"  
  
"Non ti preoccupare, può fare tutto lui.." sibilò Louis.  
  
"No! Harry non fa proprio niente!"  
  
"E perché no? Perché glielo dici tu?"  
  
"Esatto!"  
  
"Ma che chi sei tu per dirgli cosa può o non può fare? Non sei mica il suo ragazzo o cose simili.."  
  
Zayn stava per ribattere, ma Harry, avvertendo che l'atmosfera si stava riscaldando troppo e non per motivi giusti, si intromise con un lapidario "Basta."  
  
Attirata l'attenzione su di sé e ottenuto che i due migliori amici smettessero di discutere, si ritrovò a dire, arrossendo: "Vi voglio entrambi. Zayn, tu sei importante per me e sai quanto mi stia mettendo in imbarazzo  _per te_  nel dire questo: se decidiamo di fare questa cosa, le cose non cambieranno tra di noi, per parte mia. In più, so che la senti anche tu la tensione sessuale tra noi tre, e anche tu Lou, e sapevamo che sarebbe scoppiata a un certo punto...tanto vale trarre il meglio di questa situazione e goderci l'esperienza."  
  
Trascorsero altri momenti di silenzio teso, poi Zayn porse a mano a Louis, che la strinse, e tra i due amici corse uno sguardo d'intesa.  
  
Harry ruppe in una piccola risatina nervosa e mormorò: "Merlino, mi sto già eccitando adesso, a guardarvi mentre vi guardate e basta..."   
  
Louis malizioso chiese: "Oh, vuoi forse dire che vorresti vedere me e Zayn fare  _altro_?"  
  
"È da quando Zayn mi ha detto che eravate scopamici a Hogwarts che me lo sogno anche la notte.." si trovò a confessare Harry, imbarazzato.  
  
"Zayn!" esclamò allora l'ex Grifondoro, stizzito: "Ma tu vai in giro a raccontare i fatti miei a chicchessia?!"  
  
"Harry non è chicchessia!" rispose il moro, mentre l'interessato, contento che l'attenzione fosse sviata dai suoi sogni erotici, spifferava: "Me l'ha detto ancora la prima volta che siamo usciti a cena insieme!"  
  
"Cosa? Ma guarda te che gente, non ci si può più fidare neanche del proprio migliore amico! D'altro canto...questo significa che sono quattro mesi che pensi a me e Zayn che facciamo sesso, Harry.." e il riccio arrossì di un impossibile rosso scarlatto.  
  
"Oh, tesoro, non c'è bisogno di essere imbarazzato...è da un bel po' di tempo che Zayn non si fa un giretto sulla giostra delle meraviglie, in fondo, e scommetto che gli manco..." concluse Louis voltandosi a sorridere civettuolo al suo migliore amico, che sorrise di rimando per poi dare il via ai giochi facendo scontrare le loro labbra.  
  
Un Harry eccitato praticamente  _a morte_ assistette al bacio più sporco del secolo, lingue intrecciate e labbra aperte, occhi semichiusi e sguardi carichi di sorrisi maliziosi. Poi i due ragazzi si staccarono e Zayn si girò a baciare lui, mentre Louis iniziava a scendere con la bocca sulle loro gole, a turno, e poi dentro gli scolli delle t-shirt Babbane, a graffiare con i denti la clavicola di Harry e sul petto di Zayn, a passare la lingua sui suoi tatuaggi. Le sue mani intanto si erano insinuato dentro le magliette di entrambi da sotto, permettendogli di toccare la pelle nuda delle loro schiene e dei loro petti, di arrivare a graffiare lungo la colonna vertebrale e tormentare i loro capezzoli. Il ricciolino era in overload, non riusciva a concentrarsi su niente, ogni sensazione era  _troppo_ e al contempo dannatamente troppo  _poco_. Quando si staccò dal bacio con il suo amante ebbe appena il tempo di prendere un respiro prima che un altro paio di labbra assaltasse le sue, frenetiche, impazienti e desiderose di  _più_ , meravigliose e così differenti da quelle di Zayn, dominanti, peccaminose, più lente e minuziose. Anche nel baciare l' _attitude_  da regina di Louis si avvertiva: voleva tutto e subito.  
  
Nel frattempo Zayn si era dedicato a spogliarsi di maglietta e jeans, per poi iniziare a lavorare ai bottoni della camicia di Louis; questi ruppe il bacio con Harry per togliersela, facendola subito seguire dai pantaloni e il riccio seguì il loro esempio, rivelando però di non aver indossato la biancheria quel giorno. Louis e Zayn, quindi, si ritrovarono improvvisamente davanti agli occhi il membro eretto di Harry Styles, duro, arrossato, con la punta già umida e un'aria totalmente  _deliziosa_. Da vero cavaliere, il moro lasciò alla sua regina l'onore di poter assaggiare per la prima volta il cazzo del suo amante e a questi il piacere immenso, se ben si ricordava, di ricevere un pompino da sua Maestà.   
  
Louis stava sbavando, quel cazzo era meraviglioso e lui stavo morendo dalla voglia di sentirlo in gola e di soffocarcisi. Senza indugio, leccò tutta la lunghezza, dalle palle fino in punta, dove fece girare la lingua un paio di volte, per poi staccarsi appena e soffiare, causando un gemito e una contrazione dell'erezione davanti al suo naso. Ridacchiò contro la punta, per poi scendere a baciare e bagnare la base grossa, strusciando la guancia contro la lunghezza, come un gatto in calore. Risalì baciando e leccando fino alla punta, poi finalmente lo prese in bocca, masturbando con la mano la parte che non riusciva a prendere e facendo su e giù cercando di accogliere quanto più cazzo possibile tra le sue labbra. Una mano amica si infilò tra le sue ciocche di capelli castano chiaro e lo spinse, aiutandolo a costringersi a prendere di più. Gemette la sua approvazione attorno ad Harry, facendo riverberare le vibrazioni dalla sua gola per tutta la lunghezza. A porre fine al divertimento fu tuttavia colui che stava ricevendo il pompino che iniziò a gemere: "No, no, basta, per favore, vi prego, basta, non voglio venire..". Louis era una regina e non gli piacevano gli ordini, ma quella era una supplica ed era ben motivata, perciò concesse ad Harry un po' di tregua e si staccò dal suo membro con uno schiocco osceno.  
  
Harry si fiondò sulle labbra di Louis non appena si sollevarono dal suo cazzo, come per leccare via dal suo palato il gusto del suo liquido preorgasmico. L'ex Grifondoro era in ginocchio e aiutò l'altro mago a posizionarsi a cavalcioni, in modo da potersi strusciare, facendo toccare i loro uccelli; il più piccolo si perse nel bacio e nei tocchi delle mani morbide di Louis sul suo petto, sulle sue braccia, sui suoi fianchi: sembrava che l'altro avesse capito quanto sensibile fosse la sua pelle sull'anca e la stava massaggiando con piccoli lenti movimenti circolari dei polpastrelli, per poi scendere ogni tanto a seguire le linee della V definita del suo inguine. Il riccio, intanto, alternava tra infilargli le mani tra i capelli sulla nuca, massaggiando l'altro ragazzo in quel punto, e percorrere con le unghie la schiena in modo leggero e provocante, disegnando ghirigori alla base della colonna vertebrale. Nessuno dei due notò Zayn che si alzava e spariva in una stanza, per poi riapparire dopo un minuto con il lubrificante e dei preservativi.  
  
I due uomini che si baciavano davanti agli occhi di Zayn erano meravigliosi, entrambi bellissimi e insieme inenarrabilmente sensuali e arrapanti. Il moro si posizionò in ginocchio dietro Harry e, preparate due dita con il lubrificante, andò a toccare l'apertura del suo amante da ormai quattro mesi, periodo in cui aveva imparato a conoscere il corpo dell'altro. L'interessato sussultò al tocco inaspettato e si trovò subito a dover rompere il bacio per gemere forte, perché il moro lo aveva penetrato con un dito e lo stava scopando con esso. Harry iniziò a ondeggiare combattuto tra la sensazione del suo cazzo contro quello del ragazzo di fronte a sé e quella dell'indice dentro di sé. Dito che ben presto divennero due e iniziarono a sforbiciare per allargarlo di più; le sensazioni erano fortissime, intossicanti, specialmente quando Zayn iniziò a piegare le dita e toccò la prostata di Harry.   
  
"Harry" chiamò una voce, e il ragazzo, preda del piacere, ci mise qualche secondo a capire che era Louis; faticosamente si concentrò per prestargli attenzione continuando a scoparsi sulle dita di Zayn e a strusciarsi contro il cazzo del ragazzo che aveva appena parlato. Questi picchiettò l'indice sul labbro inferiore del riccio e, dopo che ebbe aperto le labbra, lo infilò. Dopo qualche secondo estrasse il dito e, fissando Harry negli occhi e mordendosi le labbra per trattenere un sorriso  _porco_ , aggirò il torso dell'altro mago fino a raggiungere la mano di Zayn e ad aggiungersi alle tre dita che ora scopavano il culo del ricciolino. Il quale per poco non fece un infarto alla sensazione di quattro dita dentro di sé - piaceredolorepiaceredolorepiacerepiacer _oh_  - e al pensiero dell'immagine che dovevano formare in quel momento.  
  
Dopo qualche breve -  _eterno_ \- momento, Zayn sfilò le dita e toccò il polso di Louis così che il suo migliore amico facesse lo stesso e si allontanasse dalla coppia. Poi, senza indugi, lubrificò la sua erezione, infilò il preservativo e penetrò l'ex Serpeverde con una sola, lunga, lenta spinta. Harry si lasciò sfuggire un lungo lamento. Poi il moro si bloccò e disse: "Louis, hai intenzione di essere scopato stanotte o no?" Al che l'ex Grifondoro si riscosse dalla trance in cui sembrava essere caduto alla vista dei suoi amanti uno dentro l'altro e, dopo aver recuperato il lubrificante, si accinse a prepararsi e a dare spettacolo.  
  
Harry stava diventando impaziente, l'immobilità di Zayn lo faceva impazzire, ma il ragazzo gli bloccò ogni tentativo di muoversi stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e facendolo praticamente sedere sulle sue cosce e sul suo cazzo, poi gli intimò:"Sssh, guarda."  
  
Louis si era posizionato di fronte a loro, steso a pancia in su, con le gambe aperte, le ginocchia piegate, i piedi piatti sul pavimento e completamente esposto. Una mano andò ad accarezzare i testicoli, a toccare il perineo, poi risalì a sfiorare la fessura sulla punta del cazzo e ridiscese con il medio fino all'apertura. Massaggiò lo stretto anello di muscoli con il dito lubrificato per qualche secondo per rilassarli; poi finalmente si concesse di penetrarsi, una falange alla volta fino alla nocca. A occhi chiusi l'ex Grifondoro iniziò a muovere dentro e fuori, a occhi chiusi, godendosi la sensazione di aver qualcosa dentro e di essere guardato al contempo. Era una puttanella esibizionista, ma era una regina, poteva permetterselo. Dopo qualche minuto il medio venne estratto quasi completamente dal corpo di Louis e tornò a riempirlo accompagnato dall'indice; riprese il lento moto penetratorio, cambiando l'angolatura delle dita un po' per raggiungere la prostata. Quando riuscì a toccare quel punto, il piacere si irradiò come una serie di scariche elettriche lungo tutti i suoi nervi, facendogli arricciare le dita dei piedi e provocando un lungo gemito. I movimenti iniziarono a prendere velocità, mentre Louis si perdeva nell'azione familiare dello scoparsi con le dita e la sua mente iniziava a pensare a quanto dannatamente perfetto sarebbe stato essere scopato da Harry, a quanto piacevole sarebbe stata la sensazione di essere pieno, allargato e usato, a come avrebbe contratto i muscoli per fare impazzire il suo amante e per sentirlo di più dentro.   
Il suo corso di pensieri fu interrotto dalla voce arrochita di Zayn che lo chiamò: "Louis, fermati."  
  
Harry e Zayn avevano entrambi gli occhi lucidi e le labbra morse, erano eccitati fino allo spasimo e stavano combattendo rispettivamente contro l'altro e contro se stesso per rimanere immobili e aspettare il terzo ragazzo (Zayn aveva dovuto mordere forte la spalla di Harry per faro smettere di contrarre i muscoli attorno alla suo erezione).  
  
Finalmente Zayn pose fine alla tortura e fece segno con due dita al suo migliore amico di avvicinarsi.   
  
Louis gattonò fino agli altri due giovani, baciò Zayn e poi Harry, poi si ridistese. Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci si posizionò sul cazzo che aveva dentro di sé, prese le caviglie del mago davanti a sé e le portò sulle sue spalle; poi infilò il preservativo con mani tremanti e guidò - finalmente - la sua erezione nell'apertura bagnata dell'ex Grifondoro. Una volta che i tre giovani furono tutti e tre uniti attraverso i loro sessi, si concessero un lungo momento per godersi la pura sensazione di intimità che si era venuta a creare: l'aria densa e calda della stanza era insieme rassicurante e sensuale, la televisione ancora accesa lasciava la stanza in penombra e le immagini proiettavano luci strane sui loro corpi, l'odore delle loro pelli e dell'eccitazione era intossicante.  
  
Zayn fu il primo a muoversi, ritraendosi, seguito da Harry che fece altrettanto. La spinta che seguì fu forte e veloce; nessuno dei tre amanti aveva la pazienza sufficiente per imprimere un ritmo più lento alla scopata, i loro cazzi disperatamente supplicavano frizione, calore, un canale stretto in cui infilarsi; nessuno dei tre amanti sarebbe durato a lungo. I gemiti di tutti e tre riecheggiavano tra le pareti, in tonalità diverse, ma esprimendo un piacere uguale.   
  
Harry si trovò per quelle che parvero ore in balia delle sensazioni, senza alcuna capacità di pensiero coerente: Zayn era dentro di lui e toccava la sua prostata ad ogni spinta; la sua lunghezza era a sua volta dentro Louis, stretto, caldo, umido, paradisiaco. Si sentiva uno strumento tra gli altri due, puramente usato, stretto tra loro in un modo che lo faceva impazzire di piacere.  
  
Il primo a cedere alle lusinghe dell'orgasmo fu Louis: circondò con una mano il suo membro e dopo qualche movimento del polso venne, sporcandosi il ventre. Contrasse i muscoli attorno ad Harry, che a sua volta raggiunse l'apice; vedere e sentire i propri amanti spinse oltre il limite anche Zayn.   
  
Esausti, i tre giovani crollarono uno sopra l'altro. Louis iniziò a protestare per la mancanza d'aria così Harry e Zayn si spostarono di lato, tentando di riprendersi dall'orgasmo. A poco a poco i respiri rallentarono e la lucidità ritornò, fino a che un pensiero improvviso non balenò in testa ad Harry, che si tirò a sedere: "Fermi tutti."  
  
"Che c'è?" chiese Zayn con tono annoiato, mentre sfilava svogliatamente il preservativo e lo annodava.  
  
"Tu e Lou non avete fatto  _niente_!" replicò indignato il ricciolino.  
  
"Ma piccolo, non è vero, ci siamo baciati proprio davanti ai tuoi occhi!" intervenne Louis.  
  
"Ma io intendevo..." Harry lasciò la frase in sospeso, colto da un imbarazzo improvviso per la sua insistenza, o forse ingenuità, o  _perversione_...  
  
Louis e Zayn, vedendo quanto turbato fosse il più piccolo, scoppiarono a ridere. Poi l'ex Grifondoro gli si fece vicino, andò ad accarezzargli l'osso dell'anca e con fare complice gli sussurrò: "Non ti preoccupare, dolcezza, questo vuol solo dire che dovrai fare in modo che ci sia un'altra volta..."; gli strizzò l'occhio e si ridistese, tirandosi Harry addosso. Questi girò subito la testa, in cerca dell'approvazione del suo amante, che sorrise e si limitò a commentare: "Ogni desiderio di sua Altezza è un ordine."  
  
Louis non sentì il commento, catturato di nuovo dallo schermo, su cui scorrevano le immagini di Johnny Depp che beveva da una tazza bianca e diceva: "Pensavo che non l'avresti mai indovinato. La mia preferita..cioccolata calda."


End file.
